Triángulos
by Taniushka
Summary: -quien eres?-Pregunto extrañado Phineas, al ver a un chico peliverde azulado con su ropa.-No me reconoces?.-No,¿quien eres?-pregunto otra ves,desconcertado.-Soy yo...soy Perry
1. Todo comenzó con

Hola!, gente de fanficcion. Hace mucho tiempo tenia esta idea en la cabeza… en realidad no, la idea nació cuando estaba charlando con una amiga, de que seria genial de que Wolke (mi gato) fuera, por lo menos una semana, humano, y se lo digo a ustedes, lectores, que seria verdaderamente genial.

Bueno, estuve por mucho tiempo viendo esta pagina, leyendo muchos fics, y debo decir que algunos estan muy buenos, algunos un poco malos, y algunos que recordare por años; después de algunos meses de ver y leer, decidí registrarme, (principalmente para dejar reviews en los fics en que no se podian los anonimos), y por fin hoy, voy a publicar mi primer Fanfiction, que espero que les guste, y si se preguntan porque la historia se llama triángulos... ya lo verán (sonrisa maliciosa)...

ahora, el fic:

Todo comenzó con…

······· ·············· ········

Era un día normal en Danville, Phineas y Ferb pensaban que iban a hoy, Candace como atrapar a sus hermanos (además de en Jeremy) y un tal ornitorrinco azul verdoso atendía su reloj-comunicador:

-Agente P, repórtese rápido—dijo un señor canoso con bigote. Perry se paro en dos patas, se puso el sombrero, activo una puerta-trampa y se fue. En otro lado del patio:

-Y Perry?—dijo Phineas, a lo cual su hermanastro Ferb responde levantando los hombros en señal de "ni idea".

*Suspiro*, sip, un día normal…por ahora.

···············-_-··············

Cuando llego, Perry esperaba que de la pantalla, apareciera la foto de Doofenshmirtz, y que Monograma (el señor canoso con bigote) le diga que sospechosamente, estuvo comprando "mucho" de "algo", que descubra que planea y que lo detenga.

Pero no, no puso la foto, ni dijo nada de eso, así que Perry empezó a preocuparse, podrían haber degradado a Doof a amenaza menor. La ultima ves que pasó eso, tuvo que dejar a su familia para combatir a otro villano: El "Regurgitador", pero con la accidental ayuda de Doofenshmirtz, el Regurgitador quedo tras las rejas y Perry volvió a su hogar.

El seguía recordando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Monograma no se había movido desde que llego. Hizo señas con las manos, pero nada. Después de un rato se canso y chiflo con todas sus fuerzas. Monograma no se movió, pero alguien apareció en la pantalla, más específicamente un adolescente pelinaranja, más específicamente, Carl, que se sobresalto con el chiflido, pero cuando vio a Perry se tranquilizo, y dijo:

-Ah, agente P eres tu—Perry alzo una ceja, miro a Monograma y luego a Carl, que capto la señal y prosiguió—Bueno, te preguntaras por que Monograma no se mueve, es que…Je je, es que es un Monograma de cartón, sip, por eso no se mueve—Carl rió nerviosamente. Perry lo miro fijamente a los ojos y este comenzó a sudar, luego suspiro y dijo—Esta bien, no es un Monograma de cartón, es el real. Lo congele por accidente cuando probando el rayo congelador, y parece que funciono—Perry rió un poco, Carl, al ver que el agente no estaba enojado, dijo—Y como el no te puede dar la misión, yo te la voy a dar.

-Esta vez no es Doofenshmirtz—Perry al escuchar eso, se preocupo, Carl se percato de eso y agrego rápidamente-¡No es que lo hayan degradado!, es que hoy no se le ocurrió nada malvado y decidió tomarse el día libre.

Flashback

_03:30 AM_

_Toc Toc_

_-Ya voy_

_Carl abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era._

_-Hola, yo…-_ _Doofenshmirtz no pudo terminar_

_-¡Posición de defensa!—Grito Carl y, efectivamente, hizo algo que el solo podía llamar "posición de defensa" _

_-Si…muy buena "posición de defensa"—dijo Doof no muy convencido, Carl, al ver que no lo iba a atacar, se paro normal—Bueno, como te decía, hoy no tengo nada preparado, y como ayer me lastime mucho, dile a Frincis…_

_-Mayor Francis Monograma—le corrigió Carl_

_-Si, dile al Mayor bla bla bla y a Perry que hoy voy a descansar y no voy a poder construir nada. Bueno, solo era eso, chau—Y Doof se fue._

Fin del Flashback

-Hoy te íbamos a dar el día libre, pero apareció alguien y como todos los agentes estaban ocupados, te llamamos a ti, agente P—Perry suspiro, hace cuanto que no tenia un día libre, pero un ornitorrinco agente secreto debe hacer, lo que un ornitorrinco agente secreto debe hacer. Asintió, listo para la nueva misión—Muy bien, parece ser que este tipo estuvo robando algunos artículos muy importantes de los museos más famosos del mundo. No pudimos identificar lo que eran, pero sabemos que son parte de una de las más importantes colecciones de todos los tiempos (bueno, no tanto, pero parecido) y que si se juntan en un lugar específico podrían causar…-Carl para ese momento estaba casi gritando—La verdad no se que podrían causar, je je—Perry lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Carl lo ignoro y siguió—Bueno, lo importante es que sabemos cual es ese "lugar especifico", y eeeees—Leyó el papel, y se puso pálido, bueno, mas de lo normal-¡¿El t-triangulo de las b-bermudas?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio (Perry se quedo solo quieto porque, obviamente, no puede hablar), y hay razones para estar así, muchos agentes entraron ahí, y pocos salieron, con vida.

Había que estar verdaderamente loco para ir ahí… o estar completamente seguro de que tu plan funcionara, sea cual sea su razón, de algo podían estar seguros, y era que este nuevo tipo… estaba medio Chafita.

-B-bueno, *suspiro*, esa es tu mision, y el nombre de tu nuevo enemigo eeees—leyo otro papel, pero esta ves se rio un poco—Ja ja, que nombre raro, me parece un poco conocido aunque no se de donde, podría ser de…

-Crrrr—dijo Perry, esquivando el recuerdo posiblemente largo de parte del adolescente

-A si, el nombre; el nuevo villano se llama—pausa de suspenso, las cuales son frecuentes en Carl—Thaddeus…

* * *

Creo que fue un poco corto, no se. Ah, para el que no entendio, Monograma llama a Perry, y mientras este hase todas las cosas que tiene que hacer, Carl estaba probando el rajo congelante, y, bueno, ya saben lo que paso despues :). Entonces, que les pareció, ah, cierto, plis, dejen reviews, como es mi primer fic, quiero saber q les parecio, si es bueno o malo, sean sinceros, pero no muy duros.

Quiero mandarles un saludo a _my friends: Valen, Wanda, Anto, y Pedro_ (que no creo que lea esto, por que no sabe la pag :p) Chau

Taniushka fuera


	2. El triángulo de las bermudas

Aviso: Para entender un poco más el fic, tienen que ver el cap: Thaddeus y Thor

Eh aqui el segundo cap, perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto, es que, como dije, este cap es un poco largo, y yo, en la escuela, lo estoy escribiendo en hojas de carpeta (tengo un blok de 400 hojas ), y tardo un poco, para encontrar las palabras y todo, y despues tengo que pasarlo a la compu, asi que imaginense. Bueno, no los hago esperar mas, el fic:

* * *

El triángulo de las bermudas

-Se llama Thaddeus—A Perry también le resultaba conocido—entonces, buena suerte, agente p—Perry no se movió, se le notaba el miedo en los ojos, a Carl le pareció extraño eso, pero luego recordó el lugar de la misión—Oh, cierto, hmm, eso va a ser un problema—Carl se quedo pensando, y en unos segundos, se le ilumino la cara-¡Telétransportación!—Perry lo miró extrañado, pero entendió rápidamente, con el teletransportador podría ir directamente y evitar…problemas innecesarios.

-Crrrr.

Muy bien, prepárate agente p—Carl oprimió un botón verde, ingresó las coordenadas, y del suelo salió el teletransportador (con más modificaciones que la ultima vez) —suerte—cuando Perry se fue, agrego por lo bajo—la necesitaras—y Carl se fue, dejando solo a Monograma, que parpadeo lentamente.

* * *

Perry llego, con la boca abierta, no todos los días llegabas a una isla de el triángulo de las bermudas, no con vida… Era un lugar raro, tenia arena grisácea y agua turbulenta, del otro lado, una selva de distintos tonos de verdes, y todo eso cubierto por una espesa niebla. Una voz interrumpió su observación:

-Ah, así que tu eres el "famoso" agente p—El ornitorrinco miro para todos lados, hasta que escucho un ruido y fijo su vista en un punto de la selva, que sobresaltaba la sombra de una persona, y la cabeza era de forma…triangular; Perry retrocedió, era imposible, era imposible que fuera el, n-no podía creerlo, ¡no podía!, no podía creer que fuera el, ¡no podía ser EL!

-¡Crrrr!

-Que, ¿tienes miedo?, ja—El chico salio a la luz revelando a… Thaddeus (¡que!, ¿pensaron que iba a ser Phineas?, muajajajaja), Perry, al ver que no era "esa" persona, se tranquilizo, y sonrió un poco al ver que solo era un chico, Thaddeus, al ver la reacción del ornitorrinco, no se molesto, es más, sonrió un poco más y dijo—que, ¿creíste que era otra persona, creíste que era…Phineas, tal ves?—el agente dejo de sonreír, este chico sabia quienes eran sus dueños, y por la manera en que lo dijo, los conocía—Ah, ¿ sorprendido?, te explicare:

-Yo, junto a mi hermano Thor, éramos los más inteligentes de toda nuestra área limítrofe; en todas las ferias de ciencias aplastábamos a todos con grandes proyectos, mientras que ellos tenían pequeñeces inútiles. Pero un día, yo, Thor y mi hermana Mandy, fuimos de visita a la casa de nuestra tía en la otra área limítrofe—Thaddeus ya no se mostraba tan tranquilo, Perry noto un destello de enojo en sus ojos—Y al parecer, sus vecinos eran unos tales Phineas y Ferb—si, tenia razón, los conocía, y por la forma en que lo dijo, los detestaba—y su hermana Candace, pero ella no importa, solo importan ellos. Hicimos una competencia de "fuertes", para ver de quien era el mejor.

El nuestro era el mejor, hasta tenia un dispensador de caramelos, el suyo, ja, apenas media poco más de 2 metros—Thaddeus sonrió, recordando su victoria segura, pero se le borro rápidamente para dar paso a sus palabras llenas de odio— ¡Ese Phineas, aprieta un botón y su fuerte se eleva 20 metros!, quede humillado, no podía salir de mi propia casa sin que alguien, antiguamente nuestro fan, se riera de mí.

Días después, sin poder hacer nada más, decidí investigar un poco sobre ellos, y así supe de ti, Perry—A el se le erizó el pelo, ningún enemigo, a excepción de Doofenshmirtz, le llamaba por el nombre—Me parecio raro, ¿un ornitorrinco, que clase de mascota era esa?—dijo riendo burlonamente

-¡Crrrrrr!—Perry se enojo, nadie, absolutamente NADIE (a excepción de Doofenshmirtz) podía burlarse de el.

-Pero luego comprendí, ¡Phineas y Ferb son raros, no me sorprende que tengan como mascota a un castor mutado!

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, burlarse un poco de el era una cosa, pero que se burle de sus dueños Y de el, y llamarlo castor mutado, ¡castor mutado!, era algo completamente diferente. Grito (ornitorrincamente) y se abalanzo sobre Thaddeus, lanzándole una patada en la cara, a el le dolió, pero rápidamente sonrió y dijo

-Eres bastante fuerza para ser un "patito"

Perry pegaba y pateaba cada vez con más fuerza, pero Thaddeus lo esquivaba sin dificultad

-*bosteza* ya me aburrí, bueno, creo que tendré que acabar con esto antes de lo que quería.

En su fallido intento por pegarle, Thaddeus agarro su brazo, y lo elevo, para lanzarlo contra una piedra; mientras Perry trataba de recuperarse, Thaddeus le lanzo algo, más específicamente un cubito blanco que, al caer al lado del ornitorrinco, se abrió formando un campo de fuerza alrededor de este, en otras palabras, estaba atrapado. No iba salir de esta, salir de las trampas de Doof era una cosa, pero esto, esto era tecnología de punta, no podía salir; se sentía débil, como si una fuerza invisible le sacara poco a poco su energía.

-Que pasa, te veo un poco…cansado, jajajaja, este campo de fuerza esta echo especialmente para sacarle toda su energía al que esta dentro, en este caso, tú, muajajaja—Perry luchaba por mantenerse conciente, mientras que Thaddeus se reía como un maniático (¡Si, como el maniático que es!). El agente cayo, vencido por esa mala imitación de Phineas. Cerró los ojos, pero escucho cuando ese niño maniático susurro—Dulces sueños, agente p…-Y se fue, dejando al semi-acuático semi-inconciente

* * *

Dos horas después:

Perry despertó, estaba en una jaula con barrotes de madera, podría haberlos roto en un segundo con su cola, de no ser porque se sentía totalmente debilitado. Thaddeus se acerco:

-Veo que ya despertaste

-Crrrr

-Muy bien, ahora, te puedo mostrar mi plan, ¡Thor, tráela!—Dijo con una sonrisa maligna, Perry tenia un mal presentimiento

Thor traía una jaula, muy parecida a la de Perry, el no podía ver lo que estaba adentro, o mejor dicho…quien estaba dentro.

-Bájala—Thor obedeció, y cuando la bajo, la expresión de Perry mostró sorpresa y desesperación (con un mínimo, MINIMO, toque de… ¿sonrojo?). En la otra jaula había… una ornitorrinco

-Crrrrr

-Crrrrrr

(Por comodidad de ustedes, ellos y yo, voy a traducirles, ornitorrinco-español XD)

-¡Ayúdame!

-¿Quien eres?

-¡no tenemos tiempo para eso, sácame de aquí!—Decía casi suplicando

-*suspiro* no puedo hacer nada, solo queda esperar

-¿esperar que?—dijo con una pizca de miedo

-Lo que ese maniático piense hacer con nosotros

-Oh—dijo, sentándose en el piso, rendida, Perry, de reojo, al ver la expresión de ella, decidió entablar una conversación, para distraerse.

-Y…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Samanta, ¿y vos?

-Perry, mucho gusto—y le estiro la mano, ella se la estrecho, y a Perry se le notaba un leve sonrojo (XD) — ¿D-de donde eres?

-Soy de acá, soy una "triángulo de la bermudatence"—y los dos hicieron algo que en esas circunstancias parecía imposible, se rieron…con ganas

-Soy de Danville—Perry se quedo pensando—Samanta…

-Decime Sami, Samanta es muy largo

-Okay, entonces, Saman…digo, Sami, si salimos ilesos, ¿quieres venir conmigo a Danville?

Samanta se quedo callada, no sabia que hacer

-Pero si te quieres quedar aquí, con tu familia, no hay pro…-Perry fue interrumpido rápidamente

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 2 años, vivo sola desde entonces—dijo, tratando de no llorar

-Oh, lo siento, no sabia…

-no hay problema

-*suspiro* yo ni siquiera llegue a conocerlos—y cerro los ojos— cuando intento recordar algo, solo recuerdo a mis dueños y a mí

-Oh…

Los dos miraron el suelo, recordando con melancolía su pasado, hasta que una lagrima furtiva logro salir del ojo de Samanta, que sorprendida, la vio caer, y chocar contra el piso de la jaula.

Ella no lo pudo contener más, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Perry, al verla en ese estado, olvido todo su perfil frío y calculador, y le seco algunas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, dedicándole una de las más calidas sonrisas que se podría dar

-Gracias—Y lo abrazó (un poco, porque recuerden, están en jaulas separadas), Perry se paralizo, pero poco a poco respondió al abrazo

Se quedaron así por un minuto, hasta que Perry se separo, y con un toque de timidez en la voz dijo:

-Entonces… ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-Bueno…-lo pensó por un momento, luego sonrío, Perry también sonrío, esperando que la respuesta sea la que el pensaba. Y justo cuando iba a decir algo, Thor agarro la jaula

-Okay, creo que ya es tiempo—dijo Thaddeus, ¡se habían olvidado completamente de el!

(Los siguientes dos diálogos los voy a poner en ingles porque suenan geniales en ingles)

-_Perry_, _help me!_

_-I cant _

(Listo)

-¡Perry!

-¡Samanta!

El dejo la jaula arriba de una plataforma de piedra

-Perfecto—dijo con una sonrisa malvada… no, con una sonrisa que mezcla la maldad con la locura

Thor le entrego una caja con símbolos extraños impresos en la tapa, Thaddeus la abrió, y saco una piedra extraña, Perry levanto una ceja

-Te preguntaras que es esto, pues, ya verás

Siguió sacando piedras, y cuando sacó, aparentemente, la última piedra, comenzó a armar algo, parecían piezas de rompecabezas, lo que en realidad, si eran

Cuando terminó, la cara de Perry cambió, ahora, se le notaba el miedo. Miraba el elemento, y luego miró a Samanta, y comprendió lo que ese tipo quería hacer. Y el elemento era una…pistola (no se me ocurrió nada más), pero era rara, se veía un poco futurista, pero a la vez, se veía antigua.

-Bueno, seguramente te han dicho de que "alguien" robó "algunos" artículos muy importantes, y que si se reunían en un lugar especifico, podrían causar algo, ¿cierto?

Perry no dijo nada (ni se movió) solo se limitó a mirarlo con un profundo enojo

-La cosa es que tengo los artículos, pero, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen—Perry y Samanta se sorprendieron, el hizo todo esto, y no tenia idea de lo que hace, querían preguntarle algo, pero alguien se les adelantó

-¿en serio no tenés idea?—Thor se preocupó, sabía que su hermano se había quedado medio mal, pero no creyó que llegaría a esto, robar, ir a la zona prohibida, y todo eso para no saber que hace

-NO—Thor dio un paso para atrás, Thaddeus se dio cuenta de eso, y serenó su cara-*suspiro* por eso, quiero probarlo con alguien—y miró a Samanta, que captó lo que quería hacer, y trató desesperadamente de salir de la jaula

Perry veía ese malvado espectáculo, el también trató desesperado de salir, para ir en ayuda de Samanta, y de darle su merecido a ese "cara de nacho malvado".

-Prepárate—Y Thaddeus apuntó

La siguiente escena ocurrió en cámara lenta

Del arma salió un destello blanco, Thaddeus sonreía maniáticamente, Thor se tapó los ojos por la luz, y Perry miraba a Samanta con preocupación, hasta que lo cegó la luz; luego de unos segundos, cuando la luz se disipó, Perry pudo ver, con horror, como el cuerpo de Samanta estaba quieto, demasiado quieto.

Fin de la cámara lenta

Perry, segado por la furia, rompió los barrotes de madera, y se abalanzó sobre Thaddeus, sacándole el arma, y lanzándola lejos, rápidamente lo dejo semi-inconciente, e hizo lo mismo con Thor. Luego fue rápidamente con Samanta, y respiró aliviado cuando vió que todavía respiraba, en otras palabras, estaba _viva_, solo que inconciente y débil, pero viva.

Thaddeus, que se había despertado, atacó a Perry por la espalda, el, sorprendido, no reaccionó a tiempo y fue golpeado en la cara y cayó en la arena. Se levantó y le pegó a Thaddeus, que rodó, rodó y rodó, hasta que chocó con algo, más específicamente una pistola, más específicamente, un rompecabezas con poderes misteriosos; sip, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Thaddeus disparó, pero Perry fue más rápido y lo esquivó. El otro seguía disparándole, y este empezó a correr, agarró rápidamente a Samanta, y se fue para el bosque. Corriendo, y esquivando, siguieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Perry divisó algo, era pequeño, redondo y tenía una hélice, era un mini-helicóptero. Se subió a el y apretó botones, esperando que alguno de esos tantos botones sea el correcto, e irse de ahí. Thaddeus se estaba acercando, Perry se empezó a desesperar, si no tocaba el correcto, no sabía lo que podría pasar, y en el peor de los casos podría… No, no iba a dejar que eso pasara, no iba a defraudar a Samanta, y sobretodo, ¡no iba a dejarse vencer por ese cabeza de dorito! Con firmeza oprimió un botón violeta, y con felicidad pudo ver como la hélice empezaba a girar, elevándose lentamente; Pero justo cuando iba a despegar, Thaddeus llegó a dispararle, Perry, en esos segundos de luz, se sintió raro, muy raro, se sintió como…diferente, en algún sentido que no sabía identificar; estaba por desmayarse, pero resistió, resistió los impulsos de desmayarse, no podía rendirse ahora.

Cuando pasó la luz, Perry despegó, con la fuerza del aire, Thaddeus se cayó por la maleza, y no pudo evitar que el ornitorrinco se fuera, el, por su parte, se sentía muy débil, las piernas le temblaban, y se le taparon los oídos, así que no escuchó cuando Thaddeus le gritó algo, ya estaban lejos, lejos del peligro, lejos, para escuchar, lo que si llegó a escuchar, fue cuando Samanta abrió poco a poco los ojos, y dijo con voz débil:

-Si… iré contigo—Para luego desmayarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

No supo como, ni cuando, pero salió, salió de ese terrible lugar, y se dirigió a la casa de alguien, que sabía que lo podía ayudar, alguien, que lo iba a ayudar sin problemas, y ese alguien era… Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Para su suerte, estaba despierta, en la computadora, que, para su suerte, estaba al lado de la ventana.

-¿Perry, que haces aquí?

-Crrrrr—y le pidió un lápiz y algo para anotar

-Aquí tienes—Le entregó los objetos, y el empezó a escribir, le relató media historia, hasta que Vanessa se dió cuenta de la presencia de una ornitorrinco-¿Quién es?

-_*suspiro* ella es Samanta, __Thaddeus la secuestró y la enjauló, para probar el rayo que, haga lo que haga, hizo que se desmayara. La traje acá para que estuviera a salvo, no quiero que tenga más problemas._

-Wow, wow, dije que te ayudaría, pero nunca dije que se podría quedar

-_¡Por favor, no hay nadie más con quien dejarla, y esta débil!—_Perry casi estaba… no, ESTABA suplicándole, Vanessa se sorprendió al verlo así

-Esta bien, pero va a ser difícil ocultárselo a mamá

-_Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias—_Y tras eso se fue, dejando a Samanta en manos de Vanessa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directamente al cuarto de los chicos, era muy de noche, pero cuando se acercó a Phineas, el dijo entre sueños:

-Oh, ahí estas Perry.

Y se durmió otra vez, Perry, que estaba cansado, y tenia sueño, se acomodó al lado de Phineas, y se durmió, esperando el nuevo día, que seguramente iba a ser mas normal que este; se durmió pensando en eso… No sabe lo muy equivocado que esta…

* * *

En otro lado, Thor se estaba despertando, y vio a Thaddeus preparando cosas, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Donde esta Perry?

-Se fue.

Y no dijo nada más, Thor se quedó callado. En unos minutos, se escuchó una risa, Thor se asustó, pero se asustó más al ver que esa risa provenía de su hermano.

-Eh, ¿Thaddeus?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te ríes?, el plan no salió como esperábamos, y el agente huyó—Thaddeus se quedó callado, pero dijo

-Thor, te preguntaré algo.

-¿que?

-¿Tú sabias cual era el plan?

-¡Claro! Era… eeh, era que el tenía que venir y… ehh-Thor trataba de recordar

-¡No!, no sabes cual era el plan, porque nunca te lo dije.

-Okay, pero de todos modos, no creo que halla funcionado, el huyó, se llevó a la ornitorrinco y nuestro mini-helicóptero, vinimos al triángulo de las bermudas, al lugar en que ganaríamos, pero, sea como sea, el ganó, nos ganó.

-Thor, Thor, Thor, el triángulo de las bermudas solo era un pedazo de mi plan, un plan mucho, mucho mas malvado, Perry ganó esta vez, pero eso solo abrió una puerta para nosotros a la victoria—Tras ese mini-discurso, se rió maniáticamente, Thor no entendió, pero igual se rió, y mientras se reían, Thaddeus había presionado el botón de teletransportacion para irse a casa, sus ultimas palabras fueron:

-Phineas, cuídate, porque mi plan de venganza a empezado, y pienso terminarlo, muajajajajaj—Y se rió, rió y rió, hasta que se teletransporto completamente, pero sus palabras seguían presentes en el eco de la selva, risas maniáticas… risas de venganza…

* * *

Y para que quede claro, SI se que tendría que decir "mi hermana Mandy, Thor y yo", pero como Thaddeus se cree el _the champion_ lo dice asi. dejando ese punto claro,

No se me ocurrieron muy buenos "sinónimos" para Thaddeus, asi que repetí algunos, me gusta el de "cabeza de nacho maligno".

Y acá se ve el lado sensible del agente p, que adorable, Perry sonrojado, *susurro* aunque me gustaria mas ver a Phineas sonrojado, jijiji

Fue muy dificil encontrar el nombre para Samanta, les preguntaba a mis amigas "y como se puede llamar", y ellas me decian muchos nombres, pero ninguno me convencía. El nombre Samanta, es de mi prima, y yo le digo Sami, ¡si estas leyendo esto, Sami, esto es para vos, saludos!. Algunas veces soy muy dramatica, pero es que queda bien, asi que acostumbrense.

Y en la parte en que Perry se iba a desmayar, eso es lo que se siente justo antes de desmayarte, pero cuando te desmayás, y luego te despertás, no recordás que sentiste justo antes, ¿como lo se?, pues... yo una vez estuve a punto de desmayarme, pero resistí,pero no pude ver la fragata francesa :(, y lo que después no recordás, eso me lo dijo un amigo de mi hermana

Saludos a:

Napo_1 (Gracias Napo, el tuyo también)

Valen

superperrysecrentagentp

Ez116

Thalitez

Shadow Card captor (si, me gusta el programa)

Migdnight

BrunoProg64 (no, no se puede confiar en ellos)

BlackAngel20626 (gracias por leerlo, se que no conocés P&F, pero gracias)

Lord clerigo

SaraKem

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y los que no también. Taniushka fuera, paz

Ah, una cosa más, ¿les gusto la parte dramática? (la de la "lagrima furtiva" y demás), estuve un buen rato haciendola, queria hacerla profunda, creo que me salió, ¿ustedes que creen?

Ahora si,

Taniushka fuera, paz

PD: No soy muy buena con los acentos, me esforcé mucho en este cap ¿lo hice bien?


	3. Presentaciones parte 1

Bueno, no me gusta hacer esto, pero corté el episodio, para que hoy, ¡en mi cumple! *mini-bailecito*, pueda publicarlo, originalmente iba a publicar todo el capitulo completo, pero por falta de tiempo (y porque no lo tengo completo), lo corte, bueno, dejando eso claro (esperen, todavia no comienza)

Aclaración, para el que no sabía, Samanta es igual a Perry (¿vieron el cap "¿Este ornitorrinco me hace ver gorda?"?, cuando Candace cambia de cuerpo con Perry, Perry/Candace tenia las pestañas mas largas, es un detalle, pero es importante), solo que violeta

Y por ultimo... perdón a todos los fans de Doof, pero en mi fic casi no va a aparecer, tal vez aparezca en alguna que otra escena, pero como personaje secundario, eso si, va a ser mencionado en muchos momentos

* * *

Presentaciones: Marcos

Vanessa despertó, y rapidamente cerró las persianas, había demasiado sol. Prendió la luz, y se fue a la compu, y cuando se sentó, recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior; en ese momento se había preocupado por Perry, verlo en ese estado fue una sorpresa, pero ahora, al recordarlo, sonreía al pensar que Perry, alguien frío y calculador, se preocupara tanto por una ornitorrinco que recien conoció, sonrió al saber que, por fin, Perry se había…

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, debajo de la sabana había algo que se movía, Vanessa se acerco lentamente, y lentamente agarro la sabana, para, de un tirón, revelar lo que había abajo… o mejor dicho, quien… Vanessa di un pequeño grito, y retrocedió, hasta que se choco con la pared, Charlene, que escucho el ruido, dijo

-Vanessa, hija, ¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada mamá, creí ver un ratón—mintió

-¿un raton?, seguramente es culpa de tu padre

-Si, seguramente…

Charlene primero se extrañó por el tono de vos de su hija, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, y siguió desayunando. Mientras Vanessa se recuperaba de la sorpresa, recordó

-Ay no, ¡Perry!

* * *

En otro lado, Perry se despertó, y al ver que no había nadie, pensó

-_Seguramente estarán desayunando_

Dio un bostezo, y se paró

_-Que raro, me siento más pesado_

Luego dijo en vos alta

-Tengo hambre—Y empezó a caminar, pasó al lado de un espejo, y paró, ¿había hablado?, volvió al espejo, y dio un grito al verse-¿Q-que me paso?, esto, esto no puede ser verdad—Perry no lo aceptaba, se miro de arriba abajo, esperando que fuera mentira, pero no, era real, muy real—Entonces, entonces es real, entonces, soy-soy, soy humano—No podía creerlo, ese chico de pelo verde azulado, con mechas color tangerina, era el. Tratando de no desesperarse, recordó-¡Samanta!

Rapidamente se puso la ropa de Phineas, y lenta, pero al mismo tiempo, rapidamente, bajó las escaleras, pero justo cuando dobló, se encontró con Phineas

-¡Phineas!

-¿Quien eres?—Preguntó extrañado Phineas, al ver a un chico peliverde azulado con su ropa

-¿No me reconoces?

-No, ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó otra vez, desconcertado

-Soy yo… soy Perry

Phineas se quedo mudo.

-N-no puedo creerlo

-Mírame bien

El lo miró, y no sabía como, no sabía porque, pero de alguna manera, sabía que era el

-¿Cómo pasó?

Perry le iba a decir, pero no le podía decir así como así "vengo de una organización sin un buen acrónimo y ayer pelee con Thaddeus, un cara de nacho maligno que, al parecer, te conoce, y me disparó con un arma muy rara, eso fue lo que paso" no le podía decir eso, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-No recuerdo

-¿No recordás como te convertiste en humano?—Perry negó con la cabeza, Phineas lo miró sospechosamente, pero luego sonrió-¡Perry, ya se lo que haremos hoy…!

Ferb, que justo había llegado, al escuchar le frase que (casi) siempre iba dirigida a el, vió al chico, a Phineas, al chico, a Phineas.

-¿De que me perdí?

-Ferb, ¿te resulta conocido este chico?

-Es Perry, ¿verdad?

-Si… oye ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ferb miro el pelo de Perry, era azul verdoso con un toque de tangerina

-Me lo imagine… ¿Cómo paso?

-No me…

-No se acuerda

-En realidad…

-¿no recuerda como se convirtió en humano?

-La verdad es que…

-Eso mismo le dije, pero…

-¡¿Me pueden escuchar?—Perry ya se cansó de ser ignorado, los otros callaron, este suspiró, y dijo-¿Cómo vamos a ocultárselo a los otros?

-¿A quienes?

-A tu mamá, por ejemplo, también a Candace, y a tus amigos…

-¿También a Isabella?—a Phineas no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amiga

-*suspiro* sólo a ella, entienden, mientras menos gente lo sepa, mejor

-Okey

Y los tres salieron, esperando a que apareciera la pelinegra, la cual apareció segundos después

-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ah, Isabella, quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa Phineas?—y se acercó, pero justo cuando él iba a responder, Isabella se percató de la presencia de Perry—Hola

El se quedo parado, no sabia que contestar, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se arrodilló y le besó la mano. Isabella se sonrojo, Ferb se tapo los ojos, y Phineas…

A Phineas lentamente se le borró la sonrisa, y sintió algo, algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo en lo más profundo de su ser, algo, que no sabía identificar…

Cuando Perry se levantó, todo estaba en silencio, un silencio aplastante. Isabella, todavía sonrojada, decidió romper ese silencio lleno de incomodidad.

-Eeh…Phineas, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Eeh… ¡Isabella, conoce a Marcos*, un viejo amigo mío!

Ferb y "Marcos" lo miraron como diciendo "¿de que estas hablando?"

-Y… ¿de donde eres?

Esa pregunta los tomó por sorpresa, Perry pensó un poco y dijo

-Soy de… Chubut, Argentina*

-Ham… ¿Y que…?

-¿Quién quiere limonada?—dijo Phineas de repente, interrumpiendo a Isabella, Ferb levanto la mano—Muy bien, Marcos acompáñame

-Esta bien—Y empezaron a caminar hacía la cocina, por dentro agradecía que Phineas lo halla sacado de esa situación, pero por otro lado, estaba medio enojado, porque fue él, el que comenzó con todo eso.

Cuando llegaron, cerraron la puerta y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste que era "Marcos"?

-¡¿Por qué le besaste la mano?

Luego de darse algunas miradas asesinas, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y decidieron tranquilizarse, cuando estuvieron listos, Perry dijo

-Le besé la mano, porque el otro día vi una película en la que el protagonista saludaba así a la chica. —Tras decir eso su cara reflejó enojo-¿Pero por que vos le mentiste?, habías dicho que no querías mentirle

Phineas se quedó callado, e hizo lo que parecía lo mejor en esa situación… mentir (_again_)

-Como dijiste, seria mejor si lo supiese la menor cantidad de personas—Y queriendo cambiar el tema—Hay que llevar la limonada

-Si… -Perry sospechaba que no era esa la razón por la cual Phineas le mintió a Isabella, pero igual no dijo nada

* * *

En otro lugar de la casa:

-Stacy, qué voy a hacer, Jeremy todavía no me ha llamado

-Tranquila Candace, seguramente te llamará más tarde

-Espero que tengas ra… oye, algo anda mal

-¿De que hablas?

-Hay silencio, demasiado… Stacy, tengo que cortar—Y, efectivamente, cortó

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y cuando estaba saliendo, empezó a gritar

-¡Phineas, que estas…!—Pero se detuvo al ver a un chico de, aproximadamente, 14 años, peliverde azulado con mechas tangerina, con ojos color café, con la ropa de Phineas-¿Quién es el?

-El es Pe…-Ferb le dio un codazo, y Phineas rápidamente se corrigió—digo, el es Marcos

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?

-Eeh… ¡si!

-Muy bien, te recomiendo que te alejes de mis hermanos

-Okey, lo tomaré en cuenta—Cuando Candace iba a entrar devuelta a la casa, Perry dijo- ¿Cómo te llamás?

Candace paró, nadie, ningún amigo de su hermano, le había preguntado por su nombre, lentamente se dio la vuelta, y dijo, con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Candace, mucho gusto—y le estrechó la mano

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entró Jeremy

-Hola Can… ¿Quién es él?

-Aah Jeremy, el es Marcos, un amigo de Phineas

-Hola—dijo Perry, estrechándole la mano

-Hola—Y se dirigió hacía Candace- ¿Vamos?

-¿Adonde van?—Pregunto Phineas

-Al centro comercial, volvemos en unas horas. Ah, y Phineas…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No hagas nada mientras yo no…! ¿Qué es eso?—Miraba a la calle, todos se voltearon, una figura de alguien en bicicleta se acercaba (pero estaba a dos cuadras o más), pero todavía no lo podían ver. Se acercaba, era una chica, y en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta estaba otra persona, cubierta por una capa. Estaba cada vez más cerca, ya se podía distinguir quien era—Esperen, ¿esa no es…?

-¿Vanessa?—Susurro Ferb, no lo podía creer, la chica de pelo castaño se acercaba, estaba cada vez más cerca de la casa…

* * *

Y... aca lo corto, muajajaja. No es de mala (bueno... tal vez un poquito), pero todavia no lo tengo todo completo y... bah, ya se los dije antes, mejor sigo con esto, y si se habrán dado cuenta, acá está la escena del summary (Me parece a mi, o en este cap se interrumpieron no se cuantas veces, porque...

Phineas: si, creo que si

*lo miro con cara de "¿en serio?"*

Phi: ¿que?

no importa)

Este capitulo se centra más en la comedia... sacando la parte en que Perry le besó la mano a Isabella -esa parte es... les pregunto, ¿que les pareció esa parte?, a mi me estaba dando una hiperventilacion, por un momento queria asesinar a Perry, por otro momento era como "Chan, ¿por qué Phineas pensó eso? *sonrisa picara*", y por otro momento me queria matar porque al final, la que hizo la historia soy yo-, bueno, saludos:

superperrysecrentagentp (comparto tu odio)

ZaraKem

Ez116

Napo-1 (yo tambien lo creo)

Valen (_perfect_)

OceanProductions61

Sangheili13 (nah, ta bien, comentá cuando puedas :), y si, es divertida esa parte)

Juli4427 (muchas gracias, y no pasa nada, comentá cuando puedas)

Crazy2025 (Gracias... esperá, ¿¡que querés decir con "en esta ocasion"!)

BlackAngel20626 (Gracias)

Ahora... ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños para todos los que cumplen en diciembre!, y hablando de cumples, ¡Feliz cumple Juli! (no Juli4427, otra Juli, es mi prima :) ), espero que la torta este rica XD (de lo cual estoy segura)

Taniushka fuera, paz

*Marcos era un amigo mio, era mi mejor amigo, pero ahora ya no esta más con nosotros... ¡no murió!, es que volvió a Chubut hace 3 años, y no lo volví a ver desde entonces, Marcos, si lees esto... 1º, sos un mamerto por no hacerte un meil, y 2º, espero que te guste Phineas y Ferb, porque, ¡esto es para vos!


	4. Presentaciones parte 2

hola hola holaaaa!, ya extrañaba este fic, perdón por tardar tanto tiempo, pero es que en un momento lo leí y dije "eso no queda bien asi!", asi que pensé en sacarle cosas y agregarle... cosas, pero me encontré en una encrucijada literaria, la cual la única solución estaba perdida en el mar de mis pensamientos (¿por que dije todo eso?, XDDDD, y bueno, estoy inspirada), la cosa es que hoy me puse a pensar... no se en que (ya ni me acuerdo), y abri el documento... lo relei... y por raro que paresca ya no me parecia aburrido, asi que lo segui desde ahi, y... bueno, lean :)

* * *

Presentaciones parte 2: Samanta

…Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, así que repitió, en voz alta— ¿Vanessa?

-¿Ferb?—No lo había visto, de tanto pedalear estaba cansada

-¿Se conocen?—Preguntó Phineas

-¡Tú eres la chica gótica de la lavandería!—Dijo Candace

Y ahí comenzó una pequeña discusión, Jeremy, al ver que en ese momento no lo necesitaban, decidió ir a dentro, se giró hacía Isabella

-¿quieres ir a dentro?, veo que en este momento no nos necesitan

-Esta bien

Y se fueron adentro, Candace, al ver que su casi-novio se iba a dentro, se apresuró a ir

-¡Jeremy, espérame!

En ese momento Vanessa se percató de la presencia de otra persona, se giró hacía Marcos

-¿Quién es el?—le pregunto a Phineas

-El es Marcos

Vanessa se acercó más, y al verlo mejor, su cara mostró sorpresa

-Espera, ¿Perry?

Phineas y Ferb se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo sabía esa chica de Perry?, el primero le preguntó

-¿De donde conoces a Perry?

-¿De donde conocen USTEDES a Perry?

-Somos sus dueños—Dijo Ferb, entre sorprendido y molesto…

-¿Pero vos de donde conocés a Perry?—Phineas estaba confundido

-Pues de…

-¿Y Samanta?—Dijo Perry, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, hasta ahora, todos se giraron. Estaba serio, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era saber como estaba su amiga

-Esta en…

-¿Perry, eres tu?— una voz suave habló, todos se giraron hacia la persona encapuchada.

-¿Samanta?

La persona se sacó la capucha, dejando ver a una chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros, violeta con mechas tangerinas y tres mechones también violetas, de ojos marrones, que al ver al chico, sonrió, y empezó a correr hacia él. Cuando llegó, los dos se abrasaron, felices de reencontrarse. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, después Samanta se separó un poco y dijo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo se, Sami, no lo se… pero de algo estoy seguro—En ese momento su cara reflejó un profundo odio— ¡Estoy seguro de que la culpa de todo esto la tiene ese cara de nacho maligno!

Phineas escuchó las ultimas tres palabras, y se sorprendió, ¿cara de nacho maligno?, el único cara de nacho era él (aunque no le agrade decirlo), pero, ¿un cara de nacho MALIGNO? No hay nadie así, a menos que hable de…

-¡¿Thaddeus? ¿Están hablando de Thaddeus?

-Si, ¿lo conoces?—Le preguntó Sami

-Si, pero, ¿Ustedes cómo lo conocen?, y además, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Samanta, y sobre Thaddeus, el fue el que nos convirtió en humanos (creo)

-Espera, Perry, dijiste que no sabias, además, ¿Cómo conoces a Perry? y ¿Cómo es que Thaddeus los transformó en humanos?—Phineas se empezaba a desesperar

-Perry, ¿no les dijiste?—Samanta comprendió

-¿Qué cosa?

-Enserio no les dijiste—Esta vez fue Vanessa la que habló

-¿¡QUE COSA!

Perry no sabia que decir, si no les decía su secreto, se arriesgaba a perder a dos de las personas más importantes para el, pero si les decía, se arriesgaba a irse y no volverlos a ver nun… en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, ni Monograma, ni Carl, ni NADIE, sabia que EL era Perry…, aunque le cueste, les iba a contar su secreto:

-Chicos… bueno, por donde empiezo… ah, ya se: ¿Vieron que todos los días, a una hora en especial, yo desaparecía?

-Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Mucho. Y, ¿vieron que al final del día todo desaparecía?

-Si

-Bueno… la cosa es que… yo…- No sabía como decirlo, así que respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y siguió rápidamente—yo soy un agente secreto, y todos los días voy a detener los "malvados" planes del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, y que al destruirlos, por alguna razón, crea una reacción en cadena que destruye, o reduce, o cualquier otra cosa a sus inventos—En ese momento se escuchó un "pum", Perry abrió los ojos y los otros miraron al lugar de donde vino el sonido, y vieron a alguien, más específicamente, a una chica pelinaranja, que cayó al piso, desmayada por la sorpresa.

-¡Candace!—Grito su casi-novio, al ver a su casi-novia tirada en el suelo.

* * *

Después de un rato, Candace despertó, y lo primero que hizo, fue mirar medio enojada (con un muy pequeño deje de tristeza) a Perry y gritarle:

-¡Tu, tu fuiste el que todos los días, arruinaba mis planes de acusar a mis hermanos!—Candace estaba enojada, al final, la supuesta "fuerza" que impedía que atrape a sus hermanos, era un chico de 14 años ¡14!

-Corrección, no "arruinaba" tus planes, yo solo hacia mi trabajo salvando al área limítrofe—dijo, haciéndose el importante, pero después dijo en un susurro inaudible—salvándolo de los proyectos no tan amenazantes del doctor

-Claaaro, ¿y entonces como es que…? Espera—se dio cuenta de algo—espera, ¿de verdad eres un agente secreto?

-¡Por supuesto que…!—en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba revelando su identidad secreta, lo que pensó a continuación, lo izo en una fracción de segundo—_Espera, si le digo, se enteran de mi identidad secreta, lo que produce que me tenga que ir, y seguramente, les van a borrar la memoria de todos, incluyendo a Samanta, y no puedo permitir eso… pero, por otro lado, si les digo, se enteran de la identidad secreta de "Marcos", no la de Perry…_Si… soy un agente secreto… el agente M

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Candace, Jeremy e Isabella (si, ella también estaba ahí) por la sorpresa de que sea un agente secreto, Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa y Samanta, por la sorpresa de que les dijera la verdad de la mentira (es, en esa mentira, la verdad, eso significa que de verdad Marcos es un agente secreto, en esa mentira, claro… que confuso). Candace, rompiendo el silencio, le pregunto:

-Y, si tú eres un agente secreto, ¿Quién es tu enemigo?

Perry y Vanessa se pusieron nerviosos, Vanessa no quería involucrarse más (aunque sabía que lo estaba), diciéndoles que su padre es un maniaco que hace planes un tanto patéticos. Y Perry estaba así, porque no quería decirles que su enemigo era un maniaco con una infancia triste y un tanto trastornante y que quería dominar el área limítrofe… y de paso no involucrar a Vanessa. Les tenía que decir a otra persona,

-_haber… creo que alguna que otra vez eh luchado con otras personas—_pensó, pensó_-¿el Regurgitador?, nah, duro solo un día…-_no podía creer que no halla nadie… nadie, a excepción de…- *suspiro*, es… Thaddeus

Vanessa se sorprendió de que haya dicho… no, que NO haya dicho a su padre… o al Regurgitador, pero ese no importa.

Candace, por su parte, estaba con cara de sorpresa, pero, luego de unos segundos, se echo a reír descontroladamente, casi estaba llorando, y dijo (entre risas, claro):

-¿Thaddeus?, ¿Thaddeus es tu enemigo?, ¿Thaddeus, el chico que perdió humillantemente y se fue con cara shock, ese Thaddeus?—Y no paró de reírse, hasta que Perry, enojado, dijo

-Si, Thaddeus, el chico maniático que fue capaz de robar en los museos más famosos del mundo, que fue capaz de ir al triangulo de las bermudas, y que fue capaz de robarme algo muy importante, ese Thaddeus—Candace dejó de reírse, primero, por la sorpresa de saber de lo que era capaz Thaddeus, y segundo, Perry daba un poco de miedo

-¿Como que fue al triangulo de las bermudas?—todos se giraron al que había hablado: Phineas, tras esa pregunta todos clavaron sus ojos en Marcos, esperando que hable; el se quedó callado, pensando que responder, así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-Solo… fue al triangulo de las bermudas, no hay mucho más que decir

-¿Y que fue lo que te robó?—dijo Isabella

-Eeeehm…-y puso cara de ofendido—Eso es muy personal, así que si me disculpan, no quiero hablar más del tema—y se giró hacia Phineas y Ferb (y Vanessa y Samanta) con cara de "por _favor, no pregunten más, ya se me acabó la inspiración_", y entonces Vanessa dijo:

-¡Ah, ya recordé!, tenemos que hablar sobre… ese asunto

Perry le iba a decir "¿de que asunto estas hablando?", pero captó la indirecta

-Cierto, vamos a la sala

Y así ellos dos entraron a la casa. Afuera, todos estaban pensando sobre lo que pasó en los últimos minutos; sobre lo de Thaddeus, el triangulo de las bermudas, Perry humano (eso solo Phineas y Ferb), agentes secretos, y otras cosas… pero alguien estaba pensando en otra cosa en particular, ese alguien pensaba, ¿Cómo es que Perry y Vanessa se conocían?, y lo más importante, ¿Qué relación tenían?...

Después de algunos minutos después, ellos salieron, y Marcos dijo:

-Em… chicos, por casualidad, ¿saben donde vive Thaddeus?

-Si, vive a unas casas de aquí—dijo Phineas, y después agrego- ¿por?

-Puees…-empezó Perry

-…vamos a ir a recuperar lo que es nuestro—dijo Samanta con una sonrisa medio maligna en el rostro

* * *

jajajaja, me encanto la ultima parte, cuando Sami dise eso con la sonrisa maligna, jajajaja... ¿a que vino la sonrisa?, puees... bueno, dicen por ahi que los OC se parecen en algunas cosas a sus creadores... pues en eso se parece a mi, todo dulce y tranquilo, y en un momento digo un plan maligno en contra de la vise-directora (muajajajaja... cuando me gustaria hacer eso... es maaaalaaa, y trucha), y otra cosa, ¿vieron que dije que tenia tres mechones?, bueno, es porque cambie su diseño, es como perry solo que violeta, con tres mechones en la cabeza (tambien violetas), bueno, ¡a las respuestas (y agradecimientos)!

Sara-loveli-phinbella

Napo-1: PHINBELLA POWER!

sangheili13

Farific: Va a haber Phinbella power (es mi pareja favorita, plis), pero con todo lo bueno biene algo malo, y con algo malo, biene algo bueno... eso significa que va a haber Phinbella... despues de algunas cosas...

OceanProductions61

Ez116: jajaja, Phineas no haria eso... todavia *sonrisa maligna*

juli4427: Viva argentina!, XD

valentina: En las vacasiones, comienzo de clases, ¿cual es la diferencia?, XDDDD

midnight002

Espero que les alla gustado este cap (lo ise con mucho amor :3), y les advierto... en el cap siguiente... habra accion*sonrisa maligna*... , pero tendran que esperar, lamentablemente ya comenze las clases (y no me fue muy bien que digamos en la primera semana ¬¬), pero bueno, ¿eso me ah impedido estar en la compu alguna vez?, nop (por favor, no poner comentarios negativos sobre lo ultimo ¬¬).

Chau, los quiero!

Taniushka fuera, paz!


	5. Atrapados en la mansión del terror

Heeeelloooooo!, aca Tania, su servidora, les trae el quinto capitulo de _Triangulos... _y, una cosa... mil perdones, y si ustedes se preguntan "¿por que esta pidiendo perdon?", es que este cap es... bueno... como decirlo... este capitulo tiene mucha accion, desmayos, bicis, y sobretodo, sorpresas... asi que no me odien al terminar de leer (y advertencia... algunas veces cambio de tema sin querer y despues me olvido, XDDDDDD... recuerden eso), ahora si, no les hago esperar mas:

* * *

Atrapados en la mansión del terror

Después de que Perry (y Samanta) explicaran el plan, todos se prepararon para ir.

-¿estas seguro de que vamos a necesitar todo esto?—dijo Candace, cargando con unos Wokie-Tokies, unas mini pistolas de rayos, unas gafas con visión nocturna, etc, etc.

-Seguro, nunca se sabe cuando ese cara de nacho puede aparecerse con un campo de fuerza quita energía y atacarte

-¿a vos te iso eso?—dijo Phineas

-eeeehhh…si—dijo avergonzado

Siguieron preparando las cosas, y cuando estuvieron listos, fueron… caminando, porque la casa de ellos quedaba en la misma cuadra

-Ey, ¿Por qué no vinimos en bicis?—dijo Sami—estaría mas cool

-porque ni siquiera esta a dos cuadras, en este momento una bici no seria de mucha utilidad—dijo Candace

-…cierto…*susurro* pero igual seria genial

Cuando llegaron, todos se quedaron en silencio…

-…y… ¿ahora que hacemos?—Dijo Sami

- pues… preguntar por Thaddeus—dicho esto, Jeremy lentamente se acercó a la casa y tocó la puerta- ¿hola, hay alguien?—al no escuchar respuesta, lo dijo más fuerte, y al no escuchas nada, volvió con los demas- ¿alguna otra idea?

-Yo tengo una—Marcos se acercó a la puerta, se giró, y dijo—esto es lo que se hace cuando nadie contesta—se volvió a la puerta, cerró los ojos, tomó aire, y, abriendo los ojos, le dio una patada de kun-fu a la puerta, y esta se rompió (como las de Doof, XD), después se acercó sonriendo-¿ven?, es fácil

Después de que salieran de su asombro, entraron… pero…

-¿no hay nadie?—Isabella estaba desconcertada

-que raro, deberían estar acá—dijo Phineas, igual de desconcertado que ella

-Eh, chicos… mejor vean esto—dijo Samanta, levantando un papel de la mesa—dejó una nota

-¿una nota?, haber—y ella le dio el papel a Marcos, que leyó en voz alta:

_Mis odiados amigos:_

_Debo__ decir que me sorprendió que pensaran que estaría en mi casa, _

_Es obvio que iban a venir para acá, así que decidí…"mudarme",_

_Estoy en la parte más alejada de Danville, en esa casa abandonada que parece de película de terror,_

_Los espero, en especial a ti, "Marcos", y a ti, Phineas, espero que no falten…_

_Saludos cordiales,__ Thaddeus_

_PD: por cierto, mándale mis saludos a Samanta…_

- ¿Por qué Marcos con comillas?

Perry se quedó un segundo en silencio, pero rápidamente arrugó el papel y lo tiró al piso

- No importa eso, lo importante es ir, ahora

-Pero… Marcos… eso seguro es una tra…-Sami no pudo terminar

- ¡YA LO SE!—Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como reaccionó Marcos, sobretodo por que le GRITÓ a Sami. Ella retrocedió un paso, entre asustada y sorprendida de Perry, el, dándose cuenta de su reacción, se tranquilizó, y dijo—perdón, es que estoy un poco nervioso… y esta nota me pone peor…

Ella se acercó, le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió

-no hay problema—y después se giró hacia Candace con una sonrisa satisfactoria- ¿y sabes que significa eso?

-Ehhh… no

-pues que ahora…-señaló la casa de ellos y dijo con una gran sonrisa—vamos por las biciiiis!

-…¬¬

* * *

Ya en la casa, todos agarraron un transporte; todas bicis excepto Perry, que tenia su mini-moto, y Samanta, que iba en el asiento de atrás de Vanessa.

En el viaje nadie hablo, todos estaban concentrados en la misión (y en algo mas…), hasta que después de un rato, el camino se separo, y cada uno tenia que ir por su lado

-Hasta luego Vanessa—le dijo Ferb, sonriendo (lo que asombró a la mayoría)

-Hasta luego Ferb —le respondió con una sonrisa

Después de un rato, cuando ya estaban solas, Samanta se rió por lo bajo

-jijijijiji

-¿de que te ríes?

-Oh, de nada—dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-Samanta, ¿en que pensaste?

-nada en especial… solo me divirtió el hecho de que te sonriera así—dijo, recordando que, en lo poco que estuvo ahí, el siempre estaba callado, y cuando hablaba, no mostraba emociones

-… ¿de que estas hablando?—dijo medio (MUY medio) sonrojada

Samanta no contestó, su objetivo ya estaba cumplido, todo el resto del viaje se quedó con cara de satisfacción… o eso hubiera pasado de no ser porque Vanessa dijo

-¿y que me dices de Perry?

-… ¿Cómo que de Perry?—dijo, sin la cara de tranquilidad que la caracterizaba

-jeje—dijo muy por lo bajo, y con intención de contraatacar dijo—Nada, pero eh notado que estaban muy unidos, desde que volvieron de esa misión…

Sami no contestó, pero esta vez era porque estaba pensando, ¿en que?, en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo…

* * *

Después de un rato, llegaron a la mansión (que, como dijo Thaddeus, daba miedo…)

-… bueno, Marcos, ¿tocás la puerta?

-Eeh… si—dicho eso se acercó lentamente a la puerta, y la empujó… la puerta se abrió con un siniestro chirrido-… listo, ¿vienen?

Todos estaban medio asustados, un poco por la mansión, y otro poco por el miedo de "¿Qué vamos a encontrar ahí adentro?". Cuando todos entraron, Perry dijo

-Muy bien, para encontrar a Thaddeus hay que separarse, Sami, Candace e Isabella van a ir por el piso de arriba, Phineas, vos vas a ir con Ferb y Jeremy por este piso, Vanessa, vos revisa el ático…

-¿y que vas a hacer vos?—le preguntó Jeremy

-Yo voy al sótano—luego apretó los puños y dijo por lo bajo—tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con ese cabeza triangular

Dicho eso todos se fueron, cada grupo por su lado…

En el grupo de las chicas, las cosas estaban un poco tensas, a Candace no le gustaba mucho estar con Isabella (no se llevaban MAL, pero tampoco demasiado bien), así que Sami se adelantó, y le puso la mano en el hombro a Isabella

-Hola Isabella, quería amiga…-al no ocurrírsele nada mas, dijo por lo bajo- ¿Cómo es Phineas?

Ella paró (casi bruscamente) y dijo

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada—dijo, tranquila

-…-Ella, después de unos segundos de desconfianza, suspiró y dijo—Phineas es un chico tierno, con una imaginación gigante, que puede hacer lo que sea—y sonrió, pero después miró el piso tristemente—lo único malo es que… no se… no se da cuenta de algunas cosas… y…-Isabella fue interrumpida

-Lo sabia!—dijo Sami

-¿Qué cosa?—Isa se sobresaltó

-Que estabas enamorada de el—dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero se le borro al ver la mueca de miedo de su amiga—tranquila, no se lo voy a decir—y le sonrió

-… ¿en serio?

-en serio

-…muchas gracias—y la abrazó

-Aw… pareces la hermanita menor que nunca tuve—le dijo (con una demasiada muy pequeña pizca de tristeza)

Y así siguió la conversación… hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Candace ya no estaba ahí

-¿Candace?

-¡Candace!

Y de repente escucharon un grito

-¡esa es la voz de Candy!—dicho eso, Samanta agarró la mano de Isa, y la guió por los pasadizos

* * *

En otro lugar, Ferb y Jeremy también habían desaparecido

-¡Ferb!, ¡Jeremy!—Phineas estaba desesperado, nunca había estado tan solo, y menos, en una mansión de película de terror que, además, pertenecía a su casi-enemigo

-Phineas…-decía una voz proveniente de las paredes—Phineas… PHINEAS

El seguía corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que, de la nada, una sartén lo noqueó

-muajajajajja!

* * *

-¡Phineas, repito, Phineas!—Perry no podía creer esto, al parecer el grupo se había dispersado-¡Sami, Sami! ¿Estas ahí?—al no escuchar respuesta, se arrodilló y le pegó al piso-¡¿porque esto siempre me pasa a mi?—y hubiera seguido así de no ser por una voz que dijo

-Ooo, pobre Marcos, ¿o debería decir Perry?, lo dejaron solo, todos sus amigos desaparecieron, y ahora el esta en el piso, pegándole inútilmente, muajajajaja

-… Thaddeus, juro que cuando te encuentre, desearas nunca haber ido al triangulo de las bermudas desde un principio

-Eso ya lo veremos—dicho eso le aplicó una pistolita de electricidad, que desmayó a Perry…

Tiempo indefinido después:

-… ¿d-donde estoy?—dijo Isabella, lo único que recordaba era que Samanta la estaba guiando por los pasillos, y en eso ella se gira, y cuando vuelve a mirar, Sami no estaba, pero justo antes de llamarla, sintió un aroma raro y se desmayó

-Estas ni nada mas ni nada menos que en una habitación de la mansión—dicho eso, Thaddeus comenzó a reír por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba de ella

-¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?—le dijo Isa, por decir algo, y al parecer funciono… demasiado

-¿por que?—y se giró hacia ella-¿Por qué hago todo esto?—y se acercó—lo único que quiero hacer es que Phineas sufra, que sufra casi tanto como yo sufrí…

-La diferencia es que el es mas inteligente y astuto que vos, Phineas va a descubrir tu plan—pero rápidamente pensó "_espero…_"

-¿Ah si?—dijo, acercándose a una mesita que había ahí—pues entonces voy a tener que llegar un poquito mas lejos—dicho eso, agarró algo de la mesa, y se acercó a Isabella

-… ¿de que estas hablando?—esas palabras le habían provocado un poco de miedo, pero de la oscuridad distinguió un destello de luz- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah… nada importante—dijo con una sonrisa—solo cierra los ojos—dicho eso le clavó una jeringa en el brazo

-Ah!—Isabella gritó, pero rápidamente se desmayó

-Dulces sueños…

Después de despertar, Perry notó que estaba en una especie de laboratorio, y que, estaba atado de manos y piernas en una camilla de medico

-Veo que despertaste—dijo una voz extraña, pero que la parecer, no era Thaddeus… era Thor

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo, estas en el laboratorio—respondió mirando el lugar con una mueca de recuerdo reprimido—acá fue donde… él investigo sobre tu doble vida—al notar que Perry se le erizó el pelo, dijo—jeje, si, fue tétrico, como todos los días venia a esta casa e investigaba, mientras… hablaba solo…

- ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?

-Porque… bueno, sinceramente, sos la única persona que lo sabe (ademas de mi, claro), Thaddeus no me escucharía, mamá y papá no… ellos casi no están en casa, así que no creo que les importe mucho—dijo mirando el piso tristemente, pero después dio un suspiro—yo quiero ayudarlo, pero ya perdió casi la cabeza… así que…la única forma de ayudarlo es esta… así que perdón

-¿perdón por que?—preguntó, atónito de todo lo que había dicho Thor

-…Perdón por lo que voy a hacer ahora—y rápidamente le clavó un chip en el cuello, justo atrás de la oreja, para que nadie lo vea. Perry abrió mucho los ojos, rápidamente los cerró, como reprimiendo el dolor, y finalmente de desmayó, producto del dolor. Thor suspiró—ahora no vas a recordar nada de esta conversación…

(Nota, escuchen Chop Suey!, de System of down)

En otra habitación;

- ¿hola, hay alguien ahí?—dijo Phineas que, a diferencia de los otros, no estaba atado

-Hola Phineas, por fin estas aquí—dijo la voz de Thaddeus que, aunque se le notaba el fastidio, estaba bastante feliz de estar cara a cara con su enemigo

-Thaddeus…-Phineas frunció el seño, tratando de ver donde estaba

-Si… ¿Cómo estas, tanto tiempo?—dijo, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de él

-…

-Yo bien, aunque un poco molesto, ¿sabes por que?, porque nunca pudimos terminar esa competición

-No había nada que terminar—dijo Phineas, tratando de no sonar maleducado

-Oh, pero claro que había…

En ese momento Thaddeus paró de girar, y se lanzó contra Phineas, él, previendo el golpe, se lanzó a la izquierda, y comenzó a correr por la habitación.

-que cobarde—le gritó el cabeza de nacho (maligno), al tiempo en que agarraba un cubito blanco y se lo tiraba

- por lo menos yo no ataco por la espalda—le respondió, esquivando el cubito

Después de una larga persecución, y de algunos (pocos) golpes, los dos se alejaron, jadeantes, y en eso Thaddeus dice

-¿No te produjo nada ver a tu mascota convertida en humano?

-Fue extraño—respondió simplemente , sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer Thaddeus

-¿y no te importó saber que te estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo?

-…lo iso para salvar su identidad…-dudó con esa respuesta, pero no le importó

-Pero…-y ahí se enderezó, respiró hondo, y dijo con una sonrisa malévola-¿no te importó para nada cuando… le besó la mano a Isabella?

Ahí Phineas se quedó callado, no sabia que responder, normalmente no le interesaría, pero ese momento… ese silencio… realmente, muy adentro suyo, el sabia que le importaba eso… pero…

No pudo terminar de pensar, porque Thaddeus, aprovechando su confusión, le pegó un golpe en el estomago, que iso que se doblara

-Nunca bajes la guardia—pero justo cuando iba a darle el segundo golpe, paso algo que no esperaba… algo que nunca esperó… Phineas rápidamente le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que lo iso retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que iso, trató de pedirle disculpas (después de todo, era Phineas), pero, en ese momento, Thaddeus levantó la cabeza, no le salía sangre, pero estaba con el ceño fruncido, ahora si se había enojado

Después de eso, comenzó la batalla…

Tiempo indefinido (pero poco) mas tarde; los dos cabezas de nacho estaban apoyados en la pared (por que si no se caen), y es ahí, donde Thaddeus decidió comenzar su plan

-Todavía…todavía no respondiste a mi pregunta—dijo jadeante

-¿Cual…? ¿Cuál pregunta?—respondió, igual de jadeante (pero mas atento que la primera vez)

-La de… Isabella

-… ¿Qué de Isabella?—respondió, tratando de sonar desorientado

-Por favor… no te hagas el que no sabes…además…-y sonrió—ya se que estas enamorado de ella, no lo niegues

Phineas frunció el seño (pero, sin poder evitar un muy pequeño sonrojo)

- ¡yo no gusto de ella!

Thaddeus sonrió para si mismo, comprobando que su plan estaba saliendo como esperaba

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-pero después cambió su expresión a una despreocupada—Pero eso no importa, claro, total, Isabella gusta de otra persona…-al ver la cara de desconcierto de su enemigo, agregó (con el mismo tono)—de un tal… Marcos…

-…Eso no es cierto—dijo Phineas con una ceja levantada, por un lado estaba completamente convencido de que era una mentira creada por el cabeza de nacho… pero por el otro…

-Claro que lo es, ¿no te diste cuenta?, me sorprende de ti, Phineas Flynn—Thaddeus disfrutó burlarse de el, sea o no, con la verdad—es bastante obvio, ¿no redondas, alla en el jardin, cuando ella se sonrojó por Marcos?

-…-El seguia mirandolo con desconfianza, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, a cada palabra de Thaddeus sentía una sensación extraña, que nunca antes habia sentido…

(dejen de escuchar)

Media Hora después:

Después de una larga pelea, por fin todos se reunieron, Thaddeus y Thor incluidos (solo que, a diferencia de los demas, ellos estaban atados)

-Muy bien—les dijo Marcos-¿Dónde esta la pistola?

-Esta donde debería estar—contestó Thaddeus—en el triangulo de las bermudas

-… ¿en donde, exactamente?

-…-después de pensar un rato, Thaddeus dijo—en la misma isla…

-Muy bien—dicho eso se alejó un poco, y les dijo a los otros—preparen todo, mañana iremos al triangulo de las bermudas

-¡¿que?—Dijo Candace, que le estaba por dar un infarto hipocondríaco-¿¡estas loco o que!, el triangulo de las bermudas es el lugar mas peligroso de la tierra (o bueno… después de Dinamarca)

-Tranquila, ya lo tengo planeado casi todo, mañana se los voy a contar, pero por ahora hay que ir a casa

-¿y que vamos a hacer con… ellos?—dijo Isabella, señalando a Thaddeus y Thor

-ya llame a su hermana para que los venga a buscar, ahora tenemos que irnos

-Okey

Justo cuando se estaban llendo, Phineas escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, y ese alguien era ni nada mas ni nada menos que su mala imitación

-Phineas, antes de irte, quisiera darte algo—Phineas se sorprendió por eso, pero dijo

-¿Qué cosa?

De un bolsillo que tenia, saco un pequeño cuadrado de metal, y en el medio, un boton rojo

-Usalo cuando lo creas necesario—le dijo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

-…gracias…—dijo lentamente, muy sorprendido por el regalo

-De nada, Phineas Flynn…

Cuando ya se encontraban solos, Thor cortó la soga con un mini-lazer que tenia, y después cortó las cuerdas de su hermano

-Muy bien, segunda fase, completa…-dicho eso agarró un cuadrado de metal similar al que le habia dado a Phineas, solo que este tenia boton verde

-Thaddeus, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Todo a su tiempo Thor, todo a su tiempo—respondió, para rapidamente presionar el boton verde, que iso que desaparecieran en una nuve de humo, dejando la casa, otra vez, completamente vacia…

**Continuara...**

* * *

Otra vez perdooooooon, y entiendo si quieren matarme (lo quel no es una buena opcion, porque no van a saber como sigue :D ), pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Lo de Dinamarca (que dijo Candace), lo "toma prestado" de Los Pinguinos de Madagascar, XDDDDDDDD, y lo de "infarto hipocondriaco" se me ocurrio cuando estaba hablando con una amiga en DA, :3

Y cuando Phineas dijo "¡yo no gusto de ella!", lo dijo por una razon, es natural que, cuando te disen que vos gustas de alguien, vos digas "¡yo no gusto de el/ella!" (lo se por experiencia propia) , sea sierto, o no (pero en el caso de Phini... no se sabe...)

Y otra cosa, seguramente no esta bien redactado (T_T), pero es porque es dificil llevar una idea a la compu (osea, algunas cosas son faciles, las escrivis y listo, pero en mi imaginacion hay muuuuchas cosas, y ponerlas todas con las palabras exactas y todo, es un poco dificil :/ )

Bueno, ahora si, ¡a las respuestas (y agradecimientos :3)!:

Napo-1

OceanProductions61

PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV

sangheili13 (gracias, y la verdad ahora ta mejor :D)

Y ahora... un anuncio triste... ¡no voy a dejar fanfiction, ni lo piensen!... sinseramente, no se como puede seguir la historia TT_TT (se algo que va a pasar despues, pero eso es muuucho despues T_T), pero no se preocupen, seguramente se me va a ocurrir algo ^^

Los quiero muchooooo! (a que vino eso?, ni idea, XD), bye bye, carpe diem, tuyo el verano es, contra misisipiana, y otras cosas!, hasta la proxima :p


	6. La calma antes de la tormenta

*snif snif*, PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!, enserio por favor perdonenme por traer este capitulo tan tarde, me siento muy mal, ademas ya paso un año desde que comenze este fic, y apenas voy por el cap 6 :(

por otro lado, es una de las pocas cosas que me dije "voy a hacer esto", y lo sigo haciendo! (la mayoria de las veces lo dejo a los dias, semanas como mucho :( ), pero bueno, no quiero ponerme mas triste (ademas estoy escuchando "Happy Endings" de MIKA, y es muy triste :*(... no se porque lo estoy escuchando ¬¬), asi que les digo:... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, en serio perdonenme, me parece que este capitulo no esta muy bien hecho, lo podria haber hecho mejor (y tambien dado a que tarde una barbaridad, merecen algo mejor que esto ¬¬), pero que le voy a hacer, es un trabajo de muchos meses, muchas desveladas, muchas tareas sin hacer (no le digan a mi mama XD), y otras cosas (ay por favor!, parenme!, esta musica me hace escrivir discursos, XDDD).

Es triste. Les aviso. Aunque no me sorprende, con ese nombre, XDDDD, AHORA SI, leanlo porque sino los voy a matar!, XDDD

* * *

La calma antes de la tormenta

Cuando llegaron a la casa, un extraño pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Isa, y por un momento pensó es decirlo, pero decidió mas tarde, en ese momento había demasiado silencio como para romperlo.

Después de unos minutos, ese mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Candace, y ella sí que no espero

-Ey, Phineas

-¿qué pasa Candace?

Isabella se acercó, con la aun más extraña sensación de saber que iba a decir Candy, y no se equivocó

- ¿donde está Perry?

Al escuchar eso, todos (los que sabían la verdadera identidad de Marcos) se quedaron quietos, y Marcos, casi temblando

-Eeeehh...-Phineas no sabía que responder

-Es cierto-dijo Isabella-ahora que lo pienso, no lo vi en todo el día

-Pueeeees, jeje, bueno, no es muy diferente a lo que pasa casi todos los días, quiero decir... todos los días desaparece ¿o no?

-Pues, si, pero eso solo pasaba mientras estábamos construyendo algo (...la mayoría de las veces...), y cuando terminábamos él aparecía

-...cieertoo... bueno... la cosa es quee...-antes de que pudiera contestar algo (o seguir diciendo frases incompletas), Sami, que había estado adentro todo ese tiempo, dijo (no percatándose de la situación)

-Chicos, miren lo que están pasando por la tele—agarró a Perry del brazo y lo llevó hacia el living

Todos se extrañaron por el aviso de Samanta, así que fueron. Cuando estuvieron frente a la tele, vieron que el reportero decía

-…Y hoy, por fin, después de tantas semanas, "la casa embrujada de Danville" terminó su jornada fantasmal con sonidos de pelea, gritos, y luces misteriosas…

-¿Luces misteriosas?—Preguntó Jeremy, a lo cual Candace levantó los hombros en señal de Ni idea

-…y dos chicos misteriosos desmaterializándose, las personas que los vieron dieron este testimonio—Mientras estaba la pausa, los chicos se quedaron en silencio

-Dijeron…-Perry estaba helado

-¿dos chicos?, no será que…-Sami no pudo continuar, los testimonios la interrumpieron

-Si, eran dos chicos extraños—dijo una chica castaña de ojos verde—Uno de ellos tenía cabeza triangular…—Un escalofrío cruzó por la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Y otro tenía una nariz grande—dijo otra chica de pelo negro

-Esperen un segundo…-dijo una chica rubia con vestido bordó (que en la pantalla apareció el nombre "Mimi") metiéndose en el set de grabación (?)- ¡esos son Phineas y Ferb!

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio, adentro, y fuera de la tele

-No pueden ser ellos—dijo la pelinegra de la tele

-Por favor, ¿Quién mas puede ser?—respondió la rubia

-…-después de unos segundos de silencio, la castaña dijo rápidamente—Thaddeus y Thor, ellos también eran así

De repente apareció otra chica más, que dijo

-Esos tipos no volvieron después de su derrota, y dudo mucho que decidan volver a menos que quieran que se rían de ellos

-Ey!, no seas tan exagerada—le dijo Mimi

-¡es cierto!, ellos perdieron la competencia de fuertes

-¡Y ES POR ESO QUE PHINEAS Y FERB ERAN LOS MISTERIOSOS!—Gritó la rubia, todas se callaron, y ella siguió—Ellos fueron los que hicieron que "la casa embrujada de Danville" tuviera ese nombre.

-… ¿y por qué estas tan segura?—Preguntó el tipo de las noticias

-Pff, es obvio—dijo con desprecio—querían que todos tuviéramos miedo para sí volvían a ser El halcón o algo así y…-Candace apagó la televisión

-Ya es suficiente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el piso. Ferb estaba triste. Él de algún modo sabia que en algún momento iba a haber alguien que los odie, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en ese momento?, y Phineas… bueno, Phineas no sabía que decir, estaba triste y confundido, o sea, sabía que había personas que no le agradaban que ellos hicieran lo que hacen, pero nunca imagino que… bueno, nunca imagino que pensaran eso…

-¿Estas bien?—Le preguntó suavemente Isabella, aunque ya sabía que no lo estaba

-…Si…bueno, más o menos… *suspiro* No.

Ella estaba abatida por verlo así, nunca lo había visto así…

En otro lugar, Mimi estaba caminando de regreso a su casa, pero de repente cambia de dirección, y dobla la esquina. Se acerca hacia un tipo con capucha y dice

-Ya esta, lo dije, ahora dame lo que me pertenece

-¿Segura de que lo quieres?—dijo el misterioso

-Es lo que más quiero—respondió con una sonrisa

-Está bien. Acá esta—y le tiró algo que ella agarro en el aire—Espero que sepas que has hecho

-No creo que sea mucho—respondió desinteresada, viendo lo que tenía en las manos: un libro que hace mucho que andaba buscando… "Las crónicas de Wolke: Parte 3"

El misterioso la miró de reojo y susurró para sí, antes de irse

-Si… es mucho…

Devuelta en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, todos estaban preparando las cosas, algunos preparando los preparativos, otros la ropa, etc, pero todo eso pasaba en un ambiente sombrío… hasta que Jeremy dijo:

-Em… ¿Candace?

-¿Que pasa Jeremy?

-… ¿Dónde…están tus padres?, desde ayer que no los veo

-…Ah sí, me había olvidado de decirte, ellos se fueron unos cuantos días de vacaciones, y me dejaron a mí a cargo…-E hizo una media sonrisa— ¿Valla cosa no?, justo cuando estoy a cargo pasa… bueno… lo que está pasando…

Y miró hacia el piso con expresión triste. Jeremy se la quedó mirando en silencio, hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro

-No es tu culpa que las malas copias de tus hermanos decidan hacer un complot maligno justo cuando estas a cargo—Ella se quedó en silencio, no muy convencida, así que él sonrió y dijo—Además, si justo un día en que estas a cargo una manada de alces alienígenas aparecen en la tierra, dudo mucho que sea tu culpa

Ahí Candace soltó una risita

-Si… supongo que tenes razón…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sonriéndose mutuamente, ella se acercó un poco, él también, hasta que… apareció Phineas y dijo

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso? ¡Mamá y papá no saben nada de esto!

Candace rápidamente se alejó de Jeremy, evidentemente molesta por la interrupción de Phineas (xD), pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, su mamá no sabía nada, ¿Qué pasaba si ellos volvían y ellos todavía no regresaban?, seguramente se iba a preocupar mucho… y también le iba a echar la culpa a ella…

Pero por otro lado, no podía decirle "Hola mamá, si, todos estamos bien, pero vamos a ir al triangulo de las bermudas para recuperar algo que perdió un amigo agente secreto de Phineas y Ferb, así que no nos esperes ^^", aunque…

Y en eso se dio cuenta de que Phineas estaba en el living, a punto de llamar a Linda

-¡Phineas, espera!

Él se giró hacia ella

-¿Qué pasa Candace?

-Phineas… tu no…-no sabía cómo decirle, así que se arrodilló y (_cursos de hermana mayor, por favor funcionen_) dijo—Phineas… no podes decirle a mami lo que vamos a hacer…

Él se extrañó

-¿por qué?

-Porque… ella se va a preocupar mucho y no nos va a dejar

-… Pero… Todos los días hacemos… "cosas peligrosas"—dudó en las últimas palabras

-Pero ella nunca lo ve, así que no sabe que DE VERDAD lo están haciendo.

Él tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar la información, o sea, él sabía que algunas veces no le creía, pero no sabía que… si lo supiera, no los dejaría.

-Entonces… ¿tengo que mentirle?

Candace se quedó en silencio, sabía muy bien que Phineas no le gustaba mentirle a su mamá, pero ese era un caso extremo…

-_No es técnicamente "mentirle"… es solo omitirle la verdad ^^_-Phineas no se iba a tragar eso, asi que dijo simplemente-…Si…

-…-Él soltó un suspiro-…Esta bien…

Y ahí llamó a Linda

En otro lugar completamente distinto, Linda estaba hablando con una chica del hotel, cuando suena su celular

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?

-Hola mamá

-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo… te avisaba que… íbamos a ir con la mama de Django de viaje durante unos cuantos días… Candace y Jeremy nos acompañan, así que… bueno, si no nos encuentran cuando llegan, es por eso ^^

-Ah, bueno, está bien, que se diviertan mucho—Se quedó en silencio, y escuchó algo raro… o mejor dicho, Phineas se escuchaba raro—Phineas, ¿estás bien?

-…Si, claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-No, por nada, pero te note… un poco callado

-Ah no, no pasa nada.

-Ah… bueno, en ese caso, hasta en unos días

-Sip…- y justo antes de colgar rápidamente dice—Mamá

-¿Qué pasa?

-…Te quiero mucho

-Yo también Phineas

Y ahí cortaron.

La conversación había atraído a Ferb, que ahora se encontraba al lado de Phineas. Ahora estaban los cuatro en silencio, mirando el piso, a excepción de Ferb que miraba afuera…

-Candace—dijo. Ella se sorprendió por que hablara

-¿Si Ferb?

-¿Qué va a suceder… si nos pasa algo…?—preguntó sin sacar la vista del cielo. Phineas lo miró, y después fijó su mirada en Candace, que se había quedado en silencio. Parpadeó un par de veces, y sin poder evitarlo, los abrazó, y dijo en voz baja

-…No lo sé…

Detrás del árbol, Perry miraba esa escena familiar, entre feliz y… triste.

Estaba feliz porque, bueno, pocas veces había esas escenas tan adorables, pero estaba triste porque… si les paraba algo, era todo su culpa, si les ocurría algo, si llegaban a…

Pero también era culpa de Thaddeus, era culpa de ese cabeza de dorito. Si le llegaba a pasar algo a sus dueños, estaba seguro de que él también iba a…

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se había acordado por qué estaba ahí (atrás del árbol). Tenía que entrar a su base, y decirles a Monograma y Carl lo que pasaba… era arriesgado, pero tal vez los ayude… o eso esperaba.

Pasó dificultosamente el tubo, pero cayó en la silla, el sombrero cayó, y la pantalla se prendió

-Ah, Agente P, perdón porque ayer no pude… espera…-lo miró mejor y frunció el ceño—Tú no eres el Agente P, ¿Quién eres y como entraste?

Él se quedo sin poder decir nada, hasta que dijo lentamente, esperando una respuesta positiva

-…Si… en realidad si soy el Agente P…

Monograma alzó una ceja

-… el Agente P es un ornitorrinco…

-Con pelo azul verdoso—aclaró Carl

-Y con el pico…

-Color tangerina, si, lo se—dijo, y se sacó el sombrero, dejándoles ver su pelo. Ellos se sorprendieron

-… ¿Tienes… un disfraz?

Suspiró, sabia que iba a pasar eso. Empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado el dia anterior, y lo del dia de hoy, pero omitiendo la parte en que Phineas y Ferb se enteraban de su identidad secreta, confiando en que tal vez no vean la posibilidad de…

-Espera, ¿tus dueños saben de ti entonces?

…Diablos…

-Em… bueno… técnicamente…-soltó un suspiro—sí, pero solo ellos, y también me van a ayudar a recuperar mi cuerpo.

Monograma se quedó en silencio, pensando en las opciones. Carl ya se había ido por las dudas

-…No, es imposible, perdón Agente P, pero esta estrictamente prohibido que los dueños sepan la identidad del agente

-…P-pero… ¡soy humano! ya no debería haber problema, quiero decir, ellos van a estar seguros, no va a pasarles nada…

-Si, ¿pero qué va a pasar cuando vuelvas a ser ornitorrinco?, ellos vieron demasiado, es muy arriesgado.

Perry estaba mirando la pantalla sin saber que decir, ¿Cómo estaba pasando eso? ¿Nunca más iba a ver a Phineas ni a Ferb entonces? ¿Había pasado todo eso para nada, para que simplemente dijera "Es imposible"?

-Monograma fue…—Él no pudo continuar, Perry dijo por lo bajo, mirando al piso

-Espera…

¿Así, simplemente, se iban a ir de su vida?

-¿Agente P?

Además ¿Qué iba a pasar con Samanta? ¿También le iban a borrar la memoria? ¿Se iba a quedar como humana toda la vida? ¿Ella… se iba a olvidar de él…para siempre?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del agente, comenzando por detrás de la oreja derecha…

De repente apretó los puños, levantó la cabeza y, con mirada de enojo, dijo

-¡No voy a dejar que les borres la memoria, no después de todo lo que hicieron!

-¡Pero Agente P, ellos saben tu identidad, no pue-!

-¡No me interesa que sepan mi identidad!

-Agente P, no me levante la voz—dijo Monograma, entre sorprendido y ofendido

-¡Ellos son los únicos que me pueden ayudar, SOLO ELLOS PUEDEN VOLVERME HUMANO OTRA VEZ!

-¡Agente P, no vuelva a gritarme otra vez!

Él se quedó en silencio, y dijo lentamente

-¿O sino qué?

Monograma se lo quedó mirando, y sacó de arriba de la pantalla un micrófono

-No quería hacer esto Perry, realmente no quería, pero no me dejas otra opción a esta

Antes de que pudiera apretar el botón, Perry agarró la silla y dijo

-A mí tampoco me dejas otra opción

Se quedaron unos instantes sumergidos en un triste silencio lleno de enojo. Sabían que si alguno de los dos daba el primer movimiento, todo iba a acabar igual. Pero en ese preciso momento Perry no se percataba de ello, ¿o si?, talvez simplemente no podía reaccionar de otra manera, tal vez… no era completamente consciente de sus acciones…

-Perdóneme Monograma, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

De un rápido movimiento desprendió la silla del piso y la tiró en dirección de la pantalla.

Lo único que vió antes de que se rompiera en pedazos es a su antiguo jefe diciendo por el micrófono "Alerta roja, alerta roja, agente renegado prófugo".

No supo cómo pudo salir sin que nadie lo viera, hacia su patio, pero el punto es que cuando llegó, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. ¿Qué había hecho?, ahora, además de que era un ser humano con muchos problemas, tenía a toda la O.S.B.A detrás suyo.

Tuvo otro escalofrío detrás de la oreja, sus piernas no lo aguantaron más, y se quedó arrodillado en el pasto. Sentía miedo, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso a Monograma? ¿POR QUE HABIA ROTO LA PANTALLA?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese no era el momento de sentir pena por uno mismo (y por romper una pantalla), lentamente se paró, miró, por lo que creía, por ultima vez el árbol donde desapareció muchas veces…

Miró al cielo, no lo había notado antes, pero estaba casi todo nublado, suspiró

-…Odio la calma antes de la tormenta…

Y entró, para empezar a hablar con sus dueños.

Fin del capitulo 6

* * *

Se los adverti ^_^. Acuerdence que lo hice atraves de muchos meses, y animos distintos, asi que algunas partes estan raras XD. Una cosa, en la parte en que las chicas estaban discutiendo sobre Phineas, Ferb, Thaddeus y Thor, bueno, la chica de pelo castaño es Sara (mi OC) hadciendo un cameo, XDDDDDD, y Mimi... bueno, ella es una personaje de una historia mia, si aca les parecio trucha, ni se imaginan en mi imaginacion, XDDDD (les doy una pista... ella tuvo MUCHO que ver conque Phini ahora sea asi de mamerto). Y... sobre el libro que le dio el "desconosido" a Mimi... bueno, es el tercero de una trilogia que estoy escriviendo *3* (no se llama "Las cronicas de Wolke", pero como todavia no tengo nombre, el personaje casi principal se llama wolke y estaba apurada, le puse ese nombre, XDDDDD), ademas la parte tres es recontra ".eñmfijemgn" *3*

Me dan penita :(, en momentos asi quiero entrar al fic y darles un abrazo ^3^

Y me gusta romper los momentos romanticos, XDDD, es divertido, XDD (ALCES ALIENIGENAS!, eso se me ocurrio recien, XDD)

La conversacion de Phineas y Linda... bueno, seria asi entre mi mama y yo, digo, si pasara alguna vez eso...

Respuestas y Agradecimientos:

**Zuperisabella: **Awwwwwwwwww, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario *abrazo*, y no te preocupes, va a haber eso, va a haber eso Y MAS

**sangheili13: **XDDDDD, sii, locuras todos los dias en su mismo baticanal a la misma batihora de siempre *musica de batman*, XDDDDDDDD, y si, va a acabar bien... va a estar un poco dificil, pero AL FINAL DE TODO, va a estar bien :P

Y el final final, ¿que mi**da le paso a Perry?, ¿por que hiso todo eso?, ¿por que derrepente... explotó?

Creo que ya deverian saber :3, pero sino, **veanlo en el siguiente capitulo de...**

_**triangulos**_

PD: Agradeceria mucho que me den algunas ideas para el prowimo capitulo ^^, veran, esta capitulo tardo meses, si, pero tengan en cuenta de que tenia una muy minuma idea de como podia ser... ahora ya no se como podria... una ayudita me vendria muy bien ^^

PDD: El titulo original era "Oigan... ¿y Perry?", pero me parecio mas adecuado "La calma antes de la tormenta". Tal vez el de perry sea para otro...

PDDD: de lo que estoy segura... es que... Doof va a hacer una pequeña aparicion ^u^


	7. Las cosas como quiero

Waw... realmente, pensé que iba a tardar mas XDDDDD, pero bue, prefiero asi XD (y creo que ustedes tambien XDD). (ademas, ya que hoy es mi cumple *mini bailecito*(...*suspiro*, ya paso un año desde que publique el capitulo 3... eso si desmotiva -.-u) voy a publicar este cap y el 6to de El Tren)

Antes que nada, queria pedirles algo a las personas que leen este fic; por favor, dejen un comentario. Realmente les agradezco todos los favoritos y Story alerts, pero sin alguna idea o palabra de aliento, no creo que pueda seguir con un ritmo regular -.-u. Gracias ^^

Ah, y en este cap, como ya los capitulos pasados (y futuros, obvio ;D) fueron bastante fuertes y pesados (como una medialuna rellena de dulce de leche, pero que tiene DEMASIADO dulce de leche (?) ), en esta hay varias partes cómicas y románticas (mas cómicas que románticas), mas entre Perry y Sami... Si, lo se, tengo que poner mas Phinbella y Ferbnessa, pero es que el Ferbnessa lo tengo reservado para mas adelante, y el Phinbella... *risitas* ya lo veran con el tiempo ;).

* * *

_**Las cosas como quiero**_

-Entonces, seguiremos con el plan original. Hoy dormiremos aquí y mañana temprano salimos hacia el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Solo hay un problema…-Dijo Marcos

-¿Qué es…?

-Que toda la ciudad desconfía de Phineas y Ferb y que yo…-Se quedó callado y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa P…Marcos?—Le preguntó Sami

-Bueno… no sólo la ciudad está en nuestra contra… también los otros agentes lo están.

Silencio.

Candace casi estuvo por gritarle algo inapropiado para la situación, pero Jeremy le apretó la mano, negando con la cabeza, ella se sonrojó y miró al piso.

Entonces Isabella recordó algo.

-Pero entonces…-Alzó un poco la voz para que la escucharan—Oigan, hay otro problema más

-¿Cuál es?—Preguntó Vanessa

-Todavía falta comprar provisiones para el viaje, pero con todos en nuestra contra, dudo que podamos salir a la calle.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, ella tenía razón, hasta que vieron a Perry sonreír

-Tal vez eso no sea un problema…-Al ver la cara de "WTF?" de todos, dijo—Quiero decir, sí, los conocen a todos ustedes, pero a mí nunca me vieron, podría ir a comprarlas yo.

Ahora todos sonrieron, era un buen plan. Pero la sonrisa de Perry desapareció

-Aunque…creo que tendría que cambiarme la ropa antes…-Todos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que Sami lanzó una risita. Miraron mejor, y notaron que, además de que tenía puesta la ropa de Phineas, esa ropa le quedaba… bueno… un poco chica…

Todos trataron de aguantar la risa, Marcos se sonrojó un poco, hasta que Ferb dijo

-Puedo prestarte mi ropa.

* * *

5 minutos después:

Marcos salió de la habitación. Y ahí todos no pudieron aguantar la risa. Él solo miraba el piso con expresión de "¿Por qué a mí?". Hasta que Isabella dijo

-Te puedo prestar un poco de ropa de…

Marcos abrió los ojos grandes, y dijo rápidamente

-Em, muchas gracias Isabella, pero no creo que me vallan esas ropas

Isabella se quedó extrañada, pero bueno, si no quería la ropa de su hermano mayor, no hay problema

Se quedaron pensando, hasta que Vanessa dijo

-Hm… creo que ya se lo que le podría quedar bien…

* * *

7 minutos después:

Marcos salió (otra vez) de la habitación. Y ahí todos se quedaron en silencio, no le quedaba mal. Tenía puesta una camisa amarilla, unos shorts verde marino, y unos zapatos café. Él se extrañó por ese silencio, y dijo

-Em… ¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Te vez genial!—Dijo emocionada Sami, él se rascó un poco la oreja (¿de dónde lo habrá heredado?), y dijo

-Jeje, muchas gracias

-De nada—Y miró el piso medio sonrojada

Y se fueron a la puerta, pero antes de que Perry se vaya, Phineas pensó algo rápidamente y lo dijo:

-Marcos, ¿y si nosotros tratamos de arreglar todo este malentendido mientras tu compras las provisiones?

Él se quedó serio otra vez, había pocas probabilidades de que lo arreglen, pero, no pierden nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

-…Esta bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado.

-Claro

Y se separaron…

* * *

Con Phineas y los demás, estaban tratando de no ir por las calles más concurridas para que no los vean, pero al final tuvieron que salir para ir al lugar de grabación.

Cuando llegaron, varias personas que había ahí los abuchearon. Atraído por el ruido, el reportero los vio, y comenzó a reunir a las cámaras, y salió

-En vivo aquí en la casa embrujada de Danville, los hermanos Phineas y Ferb volvieron a la escena del crimen, ¿tienen algún comentario acerca de esto?—dijo acercándole el micrófono

-Si, ¡nosotros no hicimos esto!

Todo se sumergió en un frio silencio, Y Phineas siguió hablando…

* * *

En la tienda:

-Hola—dijo Perry

-Hola—dijo el dueño de la tienda, sin sacar la vista del periódico

Siguió agarrando las cosas que tenía que comprar, ignorando que el dueño lo estaba viendo con curiosidad

-¿te vas de viaje?

-Si—Dijo simplemente

-¿A dónde?

-Fuera de Danville

El señor se quedó en silencio

-¿es por el tema de Phineas y Ferb?

Perry se quedó helado al escuchar eso

-Muchas personas se están yendo por ellos. Piensan que los traicionaron

Silencio. De repente, en la televisión al lado de la caja registradora, aparecieron muchas personas enojadas, alrededor de alguien. Perry no tenía que ver para saber quiénes eran.

_-¡P-pero, se están confundiendo!—_Dijo un pelirrojo

_-¡Nosotros no nos confundimos, tu dijiste eso!—_Le respondió la turba

_-¡Me equivoque!_

_-No nos interesa si te equivocaste o si lo hacían para parecer inocente, sabemos que fueron ustedes, ¡ATRAPENLO!_

Perry se quedó en silencio, y tuvo un escalofrío. Pudo jurar que vio que el señor sonreía

-Ya no tienen oportunidad…Perry…

Él agarró la bolsa y salió corriendo por la puerta. Escucho que el señor gritaba algo así como "¡LADRON!"

No le importó, ahora solo tenía que llegar con los demás.

* * *

En el camino, se encontró con los demás, que también estaban corriendo

-¿¡Que fue lo que paso!—Les preguntó

-Todo estaba yendo bien, cuando no sé lo que dije, pero todos se enojaron y comenzaron a perseguirnos y nosotros empezamos a correr y…y…-Se le aceleró la respiración, no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba saliéndose de control, no entendía como había terminado en todo eso.

-Phineas, tranquilo—Le dijo su hermana, poniéndole una mano en el hombro (un poco difícil, mientras corrían)

Él la miró unos segundos, y suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma, y después susurró

-Perdón, yo…- abrió los ojos y paró en seco. Todos lo miraron confundidos, lentamente señaló hacia delante, todos lo siguieron, y vieron, con horror, que alrededor de su casa había una muchedumbre furiosa.

Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una casa y se quedaron en silencio… hasta que Candy gritó (medio bajo, para que la turba no los escuche)

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER? Todas nuestras cosas estaban ahí dentro, y como nadie confía en nosotros no tenemos ningún lugar para dormir, vemos a tener que encontrar un lugar, pero no hay nadie que nos deje. Todo el mundo ve la televisión y todos están enterados de esto y…-Siguió hablando, pero justo en ese momento Vanessa tuvo una idea… Lo que hiso que se pusiera MAS triste

-Ay no…

-¿Qué pasa Vanessa?—Le preguntó Ferb, preocupado

Ella se quedó en silencio, y después miró fijamente a Perry. Él, entendiendo, dijo

-Ah no, absolutamente NO.

-Es la única persona que ahora mismo no está viendo la televisión, y lo sabes.

-Pero, no crees que es un poquito precipitado

-Si, lo es, pero es la única manera…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin entender de lo que estaban hablando. Hasta que Jeremy preguntó

-Em… ¿de qué están hablando?

Vanessa miró al piso, y después los miró a ellos.

-Hay una persona que nos podría ayudar…

* * *

5 minutos después en

_Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados~_

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?—Preguntó Isabella

-Ya lo verán.

Cuando subieron el ascensor, y tocaron la puerta, un señor (aparentemente recién levantado, viendo sus ojeras) de pelo castaño y nariz perturbadoramente larga (?) apareció, y dijo

-¿Quiénes son us…? ¡Vanessa!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—Y después, fijándose en los demás-¿Quiénes son ellos, son amigos góticos tuyos? ¿O eran punks?

-Em… no, no son amigos punks…papá—Todos la miraron asombrados—Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Claro, ¿para qué?

Perry, después de mantener la mirada baja durante unos segundos, lo miró a los ojos. Heinz se extrañó por eso, pero segundos después exclamo un grito ahogado

-Tú…tú eres…

-Marcos, ¿lo conoces?

Doofenshmirtz lo miró extrañado

-¿Marcos?

Vanessa se alarmó, y rápidamente metió a su padre y los dos ornitohumanos dentro la casa

-Vanessa ¿Por qué esos chicos llamaron "Marcos" a Perry?, y más importante, ¿¡por que Perry eres humano!... ¿y quién es ella?—señalando a Sami

Perry no sabía cómo empezar, hasta que dijo

-Em… doctor…

-Wow, siempre me pregunte como serias si fueses humano… espera un momento—Se fue unos segundos, y al rato volvió con una cámara—Di "gnomo de jardín"—Y le sacó una foto.

Vanessa suspiró

-Bueno—siguió Perry—Como te decía… ellos me llaman Marcos porque… bueno…

-Ellos son tus dueños, ¿verdad?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, asombrados

-¿C…como lo supiste?—Preguntó Samanta

Doofenshmirtz sonrió

-Me lo imagine…

-B-bueno, solo el cabeza triangular y el cabeza rectangular (osea mis dueños) saben que soy Perry, todos los demás piensan que soy un viejo amigo de Phineas (el cabeza triangular) que es agente secreto, así que ellos me llaman Marcos.

-…Okey…pero… ¿¡cómo te convertiste en humano!... ¿y quién es ella?—señalando otra vez a Sami

Y ahí le contó "brevemente" lo que pasó en el triangulo de las bermudas, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Doofenshmirtz lo escuchó con atención y sorpresa, hasta que al final de todo solo pudo decir esto:

-Eso significa que… ¡Por fin te conseguiste una novia, Perry, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

-¿Queeeeee?—Exclamaron los dos ornitohumanos sonrojados

-Papá, ellos no son novios—Le susurró Vanessa al oído, tratando de aguantar la risa

-Aah, bu, que mal, se ven tiernos juntos, los dos ornitohumanos

-Ejem—Dijo Perry, medio avergonzado, mientras que Sami miraba el piso con vergüenza—C-como te estaba diciendo, necesitamos un lugar para dormir hoy, y también para preparar algunas cosas.

-Hm…está bien Perry el ornitohumano, pero primero tendrás que hacer algo por mi…

Él se quedó quieto, mirándolo con desconfianza

-¿Qué…cosa…?

…

…

...

Minutos después, Perry estaba arriba de una pelota gigante, haciendo equilibrio con un pie, mientras sostenía dos platos giratorios, mientras que tocaba el himno a Doofania con una trompeta.

Doof reía, Sami lanzaba risitas, y Vanessa, aunque trataba de no reírse, era una situación bastante divertida (y única) para dejarla pasar. Y así siguieron por unos minutos, hasta que Doofenshmirtz dijo

-jajaja, okey, okey Perry el ornitohumano, ya puedes parar.

Él trató de bajar sin caerse, pero perdió el equilibrio y se derrumbó de todos modos. Sami, sin dejar de reírse, se acercó

-¿estas bien?

Él, dando un suspiro, dijo

-Por favor, nunca de lo digan a nadie

Ella se rió

-Lo prometo ^^

Y los dos sonrieron

Los Doofenshmirtz se los quedaron mirando, Vanessa pensaba, nunca había visto a Perry tan feliz y… hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía así en la casa de su padre. Él también estaba feliz de pasar un buen tiempo con su hija. Ella se apoyó en él

-Te quiero papá

Él la abrazó

-Yo también te quiero Vanessa

Los dos pares se quedaron así, hasta que Perry recordó

-Ay no, ¡los demás todavía están afuera!

Rápidamente corrieron hacia la puerta, y cuando abrieron, se llevaron una sorpresa… estaban todos dormidos en el piso. Candace apoyada en la espalda de Jeremy, Isabella apoyada en el hombro de Phineas, y Ferb apoyado en la pared. La gótica sintió ternura por el último.

-Seguramente se cansaron de todo lo que pasó en el día—Dijo Norm (¿de dónde salió?, es un ninja robot)

-Si…

El robot preparó varias camas en el piso, y los demás los apoyaron ahí. Tenían que descansar un poco. Mañana les iba a tocar un día bastante duro. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. Esa última hora la había pasado bastante bien, a pesar de todo. Después de acostar a todos sus amigos, se sentó en el sillón. Él también tenía que descansar, pero en ese momento no, en ese momento tenía que cuidar de sus amigos (suspiró), todos ellos están dormidos, y él era (bostezó) él era el único que podía (cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente) cuidarlos…

Cayó dormido, pensando en eso.

* * *

En otro lado del edificio, Samanta miraba el paisaje con tristeza. En muy poco tiempo había hecho un amigo… su único amigo, y ahora estaba la posibilidad de que acabara muerto.

-...no...—dijo en un susurro

No permitiría que su amigo muriera… nunca quiso eso…

Miró el cielo con tristeza. Estaba completamente nublado, con un ligero tono… rojizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, después bajó la cabeza, y suspiró

-¿por que las cosas nunca salen como quiero?

_**Fin del capítulo 7**_

* * *

_Pam pam paaaaaaaaaaaaam!_

__Bueno, como les habia dicho, este cap es mas de comedia XD, con pinceladas de drama, pero comedia en fin :3. Ademas, Doof aparecio :D, al principio no iba a aparecer, pero como... bueno, era Doof!, no podia faltar ^3^

Aclaraciones:

Em... al parecer Isa tiene un hermano mayor!, XDDDD, ¿se imaginan a Perry humano con la ropa de Isa? XDDDDDD

Y...realmente no se que dijo Phini para que lo persiguieran asi. **xXPlayGuyXx **tuvo la idea, yo solo la moldee ^^u (muchas gracias por tu apoyo *abrazo*), y sobre el tipo que dijo "Ya no tienen oportunidad...Perry..." acuerdence que Perry no esta... muy bien que digamos, y si tiene escalofrios, por """""""algo""""""" debe ser.

Pobre Phini, le agarró un ataque de nervios :,(, perdonen, trate de que pareciera medio real, pero es dificil hacer...le un ataque de nervios a Phini, asi que tuve que improvisar ^^u

Y Doof... ¿como crees que son novios? *risita picara*, XDDDDDD, soy mala, XDDD

Y el final... es inevitable, no importa cuanta comedia halla en un fic, el cap **tiene **que terminar asi. Un saludo muuuuuuuuuuuy grande a:

**xXPlayGuyXx **y a **lina alessa **por levantarme la moral, y darme ideas ^3^. Todavia me falta un poco de inspiracion, asi que sigo agradeciendo ideas. Lo se, es muy trucho de mi parte, pero prometo que cuando valla por una parte de la historia (una parte que ya tengo prevista) voy a seguirlo yo (aunque agradesco ideillas :B). En un raaaato publico el 6to capitulo de El Tren, que tambien espero que les guste :D

Taniushka se despide, deceandoles una feliz navidad y año nuevo! ^u^


End file.
